Nymph
by SS Pumpkin Pie
Summary: As part of a side class, boygirl pairs have to care for a baby nymph. As one would expect, chaos ensues. Portkey challenge, VERY HHR, I SAIL THE S.S. PUMPKIN PIE!


Nymph  
  
This is a portkey challenge that I saw a response to. The response can be found here: , along with the challenge guidelines. They were, roughly, to have a boy and a girl pair up to care for a baby nymph in their seventh year. This is my entry, so to speak.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the general plot line. Just my imagination and my muses, who don't really like that statement.  
  
~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
They found out about the announcement at Car of Magical Creatures class one Monday afternoon. The day had dawned bright and sunny, and the occupants of Gryffindor Tower were quite cheerful.  
  
They all made their way to class, still cheerful, as they had no idea of what was to be sprung upon them.  
  
They reached Hagrid's hut, where the class was normally held and walked up to him. The trio, that is to say Harry, Ron, and Hermione, noticed a playpen, with baby nymphs happily playing with various baby toys.  
  
"Hello Hagrid," Harry greeted, half an eye on the nymphs. They were beautiful children, all about two by human standards, with flowing blonde or black or red hair. Their eyes sparkled as they played.  
  
"Er, what are they for?" Harry asked cautiously, gesturing to the babies. They seemed a bit, well, tame for Hagrid's classes.  
  
"A child psychology class Professor Dumbledore insisted on giving. Said it would be a good experience." Hagrid replied gruffly, picking up a rattle that one of them threw. He gave it back to a little blonde boy.  
  
When the rest of the class had arrived, Hagrid moved towards them and explained the class.  
  
"Today we'll be pairing up, boy an' girl pairs, mind, and you'll have to take care o' a baby nymph for two weeks. Don't let them out of your sight, as nymphs are very mischievous beings. All yer supplies and such will be handed out at the end of the class.  
  
"Now, Dumbledore has already paired you all up, so when I call yer name, come up and choose a baby."  
  
Hagrid took out a large scroll and started to call names. Harry glanced over at Malfoy, and smirked slightly at his disgusted look.  
  
Harry, however, wasn't too happy about the assignment either. He'd never been around a small child before. In primary school, the grades were separated and never saw each other.  
  
"Malfoy an' Parkinson," Hagrid called, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. He glanced around. Lavender and Dean had been paired together, as had Seamus and Pavarti. Both pairs were off a ways with their nymph.  
  
"Potter an' Granger." Harry looked up and caught Hermione's glance. A red tinge rose in her cheeks, but she made her way towards Hagrid. Harry did the same.  
  
Hagrid grinned at them, and they stepped inside the large playpen. A little girl bounded up to them, grinning and showing a missing tooth. "Hewwow," she said with a slight lisp.  
  
The girl had shocking emerald eyes and long, wavy brown hair, the only one with hair that color. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances. This nymph looked exactly like a child of theirs would. They knew that she would be the one.  
  
Hermione grinned at the little girl and bent down to her level. "Do you have a name?" she asked as Harry looked on rather nervously.  
  
The girl nodded enthusiastically and replied, "Serenity." Hermione looked back up at Harry and nodded.  
  
"Well then, would you like to come with us?" Serenity nodded and followed them out of the playpen.  
  
When all of the names were called, Hagrid got the attention of the class again. "The remainder of class will be spent by getting acquainted with your baby. They all have a number of protection spells on them, so if you mistreat them in any way, we'll know."  
  
Harry and Hermione walked a bit away from the group and sat down.  
  
"So." began Harry.  
  
"We have a baby." Hermione continued for him.  
  
"This shouldn't be too hard, right?" Harry asked her, not really believing himself.  
  
"Of course not!" Hermione assured him. "Should be easy enough."  
  
And of course, they didn't know how wrong she was.  
  
A/N: Personally, I think it's crap and way too short, but it was a bit of a prologue. But lets see what you think. Should I give up writing forever and live in a dark cave away from humanity, or should I maybe continue? Review please! 


End file.
